PS I Loathe You
by Hawaiigrl95
Summary: After Bratfest at Tiffany's. Claire and Cam start to get back together. Dempsey and Massie and Josh and Alicia grow closer together. Now Dylan and Kristin need guys! Will they get their BFs or will they fight over the same man?
1. BOCD

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique and any of its characters.

BOCD Hallway

8th grade building

8:00 AM

Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvel and Kristin Gregory walked down the freshly waxed halls of OCD. Girls watched as they walked by them, envying them. They also slapped their boyfriends as they checked them out.

They stopped at their lockers and a burst of laughter made everyone turn and look at them. "Ehmagawd." Massie whispered, twirling her purple hair piece. "Everyone's noticing us even more now that were out of the Tiffany trailers."

"I know. It's opposite of horrible!" Alicia gushed. Dylan and Kristin smile-nodded. While Claire bit her nails. "Kuh-laire!" Massie growled. "You got a mani/pedi! Stop biting!"

Claire quickly pulled her finger out of her mouth. "Sorry." She said and looked down at her chipped nail polish. Claire was just nervous about meeting Cam after school on the great lawn.

"Kuh-laire tell me what's bothering you." Claire shook her head. "Nothing." "Fine." Massie said. She'd deal with Claire later. "Kay guys you need to find some guys."

She giggled, after realizing she said guys twice. "You need HARTs. Hawt, alpha, rich, toned guys. We can't have people going around telling everyone that the Pretty Committee doesn't have BF's."

Everyone nodded. "But Alicia, Kuh-laire and I already have BF's. So Kristin and Dylan have to find some." "What are you talking about?" Claire asked. "I'm tawking about you and Cam."

"We're not together yet." "Keyword 'yet'." Dylan said and everyone nodded. 'You're totally gonna win him back." Alicia added. "He's gonna fall in love with you all over again. With that new hawt outfit and haircut." Kristin 

pointed to Claire's Dandelion tube top and her light wash denim short shorts, and then flipped Claire's new bangs.

Claire looked checked her hair in her phone. Her blonde hair was just touching the tips of her eyelashes and was straight across her forehead like a supermodels and the rest of her hair was glossy and super straight.

"Guys keep a lookout for HARTs for Dylan and Kristin." Massie pulled her Latin text book into her white leather Fendi purse. "Oh look there's Dempsey!" She spun with her arms in the air. "Rate me."

She was wearing Jimmy Choo heels, a lavender stretch mini skirt, a Tiffany heart tag choker, a white satin trim top camisole; a Vanessa Bruno Athe knitted cotton shrug and an Alexander McQueen leather jacket.

"I heart the jacket it makes the outfit look way more rebellious!" Alicia gushed. "And I love, love, love the heels. Jimmy Choo? There so high, it's sexy." Kristin added.

"Hello! I'm looking for a number not compliments." Massie said, even though deep inside she wanted them to keep going on. "9.5" Everyone agreed.

"What would make me a 9.6?" Massie asked. "A touch more gloss and a flip of your hair." Dylan said quickly. "Hurry! Dempsey's coming this way." Claire urged.

"Ehmagawd. I can't find my MAC lipglass someone distract him." Kristin raised her hand and stepped in front of the hot brown haired boy. "Hey Demps." She smiled. "Hi." "Are you coming to the game this week?" "Um. I don't know." Dempsey said.

"Massie will be there." Kristin said. "Oh. Then I guess I'll go then." Dempsey side stepped around her to get to Massie. Kristin stepped in front of him again. "Ummm… OK." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Massie pulled everything out of her leather bag. "I don't have it." She said. "I'll flip my hair first." She flipped it and until it flowed around her narrow shoulders.

She pulled out her "cookie dough" flavored Glossip Girl lip gloss. She swiped it across her lips. Then pulled everything back into her bag. "Hey Dempsey." She said stepping next to Kristin.

Kristin smiled and went to stand by the pretty committee. "Whew! That was close." They smiled and watched Massie flirt with Dempsey.

"So I heard you were going to the soccer game this week." "Who'd you hear that from?" "Kristin." "Oh." She turned and glared at Kristin who shrugged.

"Look s like I am going." She smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're not in the trailers. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you weren't here with me."

TPC's eyes widened and they giggled. Happy that their alpha was being so flirty. Dempsey grinned, put his hands in a pocket and looked down, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Well I wouldn't mind being in the trailers, cause you did such a good job on them. But I would want you to be there with me." Massie rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be in those trailers. Sorry, but Massie Block is main building. She's always been."

Dempsey laughed. The bell rang. "I better get to the assembly." Dempsey said. "See you at lunch?" Massie nodded. He jogged away to catch up with his friends. "Bye firecracker."

Massie turned to the Pretty Committee, they were shaking with laughter. Massie rolled her eyes. "Did he just call you firecracker?" Dylan asked, everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Massie said, laughing. "Well we should get to the assembly, too." Kristin said. Dylan rolled her eyes. "Poor Kristin always is worrying about getting good grades, getting to class on time and always wanting to be the teacher's pet."

TPC giggled, except for Kristin, who scoffed instead."I don't try to be the teacher's pet!" "Really?" Dylan asked, not believing her. "Really." Kristin crossed her arms.

"Yeah right." Dylan reached forward and plucked an apple out of Kristen's Roxy bag. 'Ehmagawd." Kristin gasped. "How'd you know that was in there?"

Dylan giggled. "Well I was looking for snacks in everyone's bags and I saw that but I didn't eat it, 'cause I don't like apples." Claire looked up from her Kipling backpack. "You stole my Hershey bar?"

Dylan nodded and Claire slapped her on the arm. "Ow." Dylan wailed and held on to her red arm. Then she turned to Kristin. "You have that apple in there for your first teacher. Don't you."

Kristin looked at the apple then at Dylan. "Of course not." Dylan took the apple. "Swear on your scholarship?" Kristin bit her thumb nail.

"Okay. I do have it for the teacher." Everyone turned and looked at her. "Opposite of cool. Why?" Alicia asked. "'Cause I've been on Mr. Myner's bad side the whole 7th grade.

Remember the expulsion, the coming to class late and getting excuses out of class to watch the Briarwood boys in the bomb shelter. I need this scholarship." She sighed.

"I guess so." Massie said. "Well time for the assembly." "OOOOO Claire Cam's gonna be there, too." Dylan teased.

Claire rolled her eyes and looked down at her Chanel heels. They headed to the Cafe with the rest of the school. They stopped in front of the door while everyone walked in.

"Rating time." Massie said. She ushered Alicia forward. She spun and threw her glossy hair back and modeled her black and white striped Lace-trim dress.

"Alicia Rivera is modeling her new blue label Ralph Lauren lace-trim dress, with a gold chain belt hanging diagonally across her hips. White lace up wedges complete the look. You're a… 9.4."

Alicia smiled and out her hands on her hips. "Next, Kristin." Kristin stepped up, put her hands on her hips and spun. "Kristin looking tom boy chic in a wide-necked striped rugby tee, boy shorts, and puma sneakers. 

Extra points for the ah-dorable clips you used to pull your bangs back. You're a 9.3."

"Yay." Kristin clapped and stepped next to Alicia. Dylan skipped in front of Massie and stroked her tight bun. "You look laid back in a Rayon Jersey top, Camilla Cotton trousers and the satin sandals. The bun pulls the look together. Congrats you're a 9.2."

Claire quickly stepped up. "Looking sexy in a dandelion tube top, light wash denim short shorts from C & C California and yellow Juicy Couture Patent Wedge slide. You get extra points for actually buying your own designer clothes."

"On sale." Dylan coughed and everyone, but Kristin and Claire, laughed. "Also I love your new hair, that Jackob styled. You're a 9.3, but a 9.4 if you put some of my new Glossip Girl gloss on."

She threw a tube of Glossip Girl at Claire. She smeared the flavor mint chocolate chip on her lips and tossed it back to Massie. Claire pulled her Juicy Couture leather hipster hobo bag onto her shoulder.

"Since you already rated me." Massie said. "Let's head inside." They pushed the double doors to the café open. They walked through together and everyone stared at them in awe.

End of chapter 1


	2. Gossip at Table 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique characters or the Clique itself.**

BOCD CAFÉ

8th grade Building

11:15 A.M.

Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristin all sat at table 16.

Alicia was squirting three packets of mayonnaise on her veggie burger, without the bun. Claire was munching on a red sour. Kristin was picking the pepperoni off her pizza. And Dylan was stuffing her face with a little bowl containing roasted beef, rice and grilled carrots.

Massie got into gossip position and waited for everyone else to follow. "Kay does anyone have any good gossip?" They all turned to Alicia.

"Well I heard something about Dempsey and Derrington, but IDK if it's true." Alicia said.

"Tell us!" Massie urged.

"Well I heard that they got into an argument after the assembly in Home Ec."

"Ehmagawd! Why didn't you tell us?" Massie asked.

"I thought someone just made it up." Alicia shrugged.

"What were they fighting about?" Claire asked, sipping her coke.

"Guess?" Alicia smirked.

"Massie." Dylan answered.

"Yeah." Alicia looked at Massie. "Aren't you flattered?"

"Why were they fighting about me?" Massie fanned her face.

"Well the info _I_ got was that Derrington still liked you and he was telling everyone that you guys make out in the basement between classes."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie screeched.

Claire spit coke out and it sprayed on the table.

Kristin dropped her pizza onto her lap.

Dylan's mouth hung open, forming a big O.

"Then Dempsey jumped in and said it wasn't true, because you and D are going out. And Derrington said that you were dumping Dempsey for him."

"Omg. Derrington's in T-R-O-U-B-L-E." Kristin said, lifting the greasy pizza off of her boy shorts. "Argh. I stained my shorts with this dumb pizza."

I didn't know you were a pirate. Argh." Dylan laughed.

Kristin giggled and threw her pizza at Dylan. Dylan picked it up off of her top and began eating it. TPC laughed.

"Hello guys? Something serious has happened, stop fooling around."

"You're the one who's doing that." Dylan said.

"What?" Massie hissed at her.

"You know with Derrington." Dylan giggled.

"I didn't. You know that!" Massie clenched her teeth together and stabbed her fork into the glossy table.

"Whoa. I was just joking." Dylan raised both hands up, like someone was holding a gun to her.

Massie didn't hear Dylan. She was too busy staring at Dylan's food. The dead meat reminded her of what Derrington was going to be, when she was through with him.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Watch out, Derrick. Sorry I know it's a short chapter, but if I get enough reviews I promise that the next chapter will be long and I will explain everything that happens with Derrick, Massie and Dempsey. So R&R , if you want to be able to read the chapter 3 soon.**


End file.
